Broken Open
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: George has syphilis, starting with AU "Save Me." George/Alex Slash.
1. Are you gay?

**Title**: Broken Open

Chapter One: Are You Gay?

Pairings: Pre-George/Alex, mentions of George/Olivia

Summary: George has syphilis, AU "Save Me." Eventual George/Alex Slash.

[As much as I wish George was mine, he's not, and neither is any of Grey's Anatomy. _Sadface_!]

George approached Alex that day in the locker room, looking around to make sure no one else was in there. Alex was plucking his nose hairs in front of the mirror. "I know I'm pretty to look at and all George, but back up."

George wouldn't have any of that. He ignored Alex. "I need to ask you something."

"I'm waiting."

"Okay. I seem to be having this skin...thing going on like a...rash kinda thing, and I think I know what it is, but I can't get close enough to tell for sure," explained George.

Alex turned around to look at him. "Let's see it."

"It's kinda located in a private..." George indicated the place below his waistband.

"You're a doctor George. It's called a penis," said Alex. "You have a rash on your penis?"

George nodded awkwardly. "I think I can describe it. Um, it's kind of...red and..."

"Come on, show me your junk and let's get this over with," snapped Alex.

George looked around again. He untied his scrub pants slowly and awkwardly. He pulled them and his underwear down just enough. Alex crouched down. He stared at it for a long time before saying, "It's big."

"What is? The-- the rash?" asked George.

"No. Your penis." Alex smirked.

"What the hell?!" yelled George. He pulled the waistband of his pants and underwear back up, tying his pants again. George ran out of the locker room.

"It's syphilis, by the way!" Alex yelled at George's back.

It didn't help that they had to work together afterward. Alex presented the patient. "Patient presented with abdominal pain and blood in his urine. Once his work-up came back unrevealing, the neurologist suggested a cystoscopy."

"Reason?" asked Doctor Burke. He turned to look at George.

George was only slightly distracted by Alex. He had a job to do, and he was going to do it perfectly. "Looks like I gotta look inside the bladder."

While Burke and his patient talked everything over, Alex stared at George. George wondered if Alex was still thinking about his penis. He hoped not. It was kind of, no, scratch that, _extremely_ unsettling. George couldn't help but look over at Alex. He felt like smiling, because Alex couldn't phase him. Alex smirked at George, and George looked away, focusing again on the patient.

Alex came over to stand beside George, at Doctor Burke's request. Alex could feel George's discomfort. It was with good reason too. He'd basically told George that he liked his penis. _How stupid of him_!

George swallowed and did what Doctor Burke told him to. He could feel Alex staring at him, probably wanting to see his big penis again.

Burke sent them off in two seperate directions. _Thank God_, thought George.

George talked to Izzie later. She found out that she had syphilis _and_ trashed his girlfriend. George sat down on a desk. "Alex likes my penis."

Izzie laughed. "What?"

"Alex. He said my penis was big. And he smiled when he said it," explained George, the volume of his voice rising with every word.

"Calm down. I'm sure he doesn't _like_ it. He's Alex. The SGHMW."

"SGHMW?"

"Seattle Grace Hospital Man Whore." Izzie nodded and took a drink of her coffee. "But if he smiled, that means he likes viewing your junk."

"Not helping!" yelled George. He ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Later, Alex and George were getting a CT scan for Burke's patient. Alex laughed. "I gotta say, George. I didn't think you had it in you. It's always the quiet ones. Who's the--"

"Shut up Alex," said George.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you to shut the hell up," said George, louder than before.

Alex sighed. "Who's the girl?"

"You must've had something like this before, right?" asked George.

Alex smiled. "I _never_ talk about my penis with other men."

George came close to Alex's face. "But you _do_ talk about _other_ men's penises! You even like them, don't you? So how long has it been since you last had another penis to enjoy, Alex? _How long_?"

Alex sighed angrily, then left the room.

For the rest of the day, Alex was moved to someone else's service. He'd requested it of Doctor Burke. George couldn't believe it. He'd actually hurt Alex's feelings. He didn't even know Alex _had_ feelings.

Alex walked down the steps later, and George joined him, to apologize. "I'm sorry Alex. Whatever I said that made you hate me, I'm _so_ sorry."

"Go be a homophobe somewhere else, O'Malley," muttered Alex.

George stopped walking, letting Alex finish the length of the steps. He narrowed his eyebrows. To himself, he whispered, "Homophobe?"

Alex walked around at lunch time, trying to find a table. Geroge caught up with him. "_Homophobia_, the fear or hatred of homosexual people."

Alex didn't say anything. George sighed angrily and set his tray down on a random table. "Alex, you know you can tell me, right?"

Alex still said nothing.

"Are you--are you gay, Alex?" George asked.

Both Alex and George stopped walking. Alex turned to face George. George could see tears forming in the other man's eyes. He whispered, "I didn't want anyone to know. But then I thought, hey, O'Malley seems to be _at least _bisexual, so why not have a little fun? But no, you _completely _reject me. And not only am I rejected, I'm also avoided _and hated _by you. George the homophobic ass."

"Alex," said George. He lowered his voice. "I had no idea. I really am sorry. _So_ sorry. I don't hate you. I really don't. If you like me, just let me know. _Do you like me_?"

Alex looked at the ground. "Yes."

George sighed. "Okay. I'm okay with it, see? It wasn't that hard to tell me, was it?"

Alex shook his head. George grabbed his tray from the random table. "Let's go eat lunch."

Alex nodded and wiped the tears out of his eyes. George and Alex sat down at the lunch table. Izzie told Cristina about George's syphilis. Alex made a joke about it. George didn't pay attention to them, until Alex said, "Everybody has a secret, just be glad your's is out in the open."

George knew Alex's secret. It felt good to know that he knew something no one else knew.

Later, George waited to get a penicillin shot from Alex. He had to get it in the softest part of his body, which happened to be his _ass_. Now Alex would have the picture of George's penis _and_ his naked ass in his head forever.

Alex smirked. "Cute butt, George."

George felt the color and the warmth drain from his face. Alex could now picture George fully naked. _Great_, thought George.


	2. Why do I dream of you?

**Title**: Broken Open

**Chapter Two**: Why do I dream of you?

**Pairings**: Pre-George/Alex, mentions of George/Olivia

**Summary**: George dreams of Alex.

[As much as I wish George was mine, he's not, and neither is any of Grey's Anatomy. _Sadface_!]

There he was. Alex stood in the middle of the locker room, at the end of one of the benches. George stepped toward him. Alex was wearing that smirk. George looked down and realized he was naked.

George tried to yell "no", but nothing would come out. He just kept walking toward Alex. He didn't have a choice. Even though it was _his_ dream, he couldn't stop himself from going to Alex. George was soon standing so close to Alex that he could feel the other man's body heat on his naked body. Their bodies were only separated by the thin layer of fabric that made up Alex's scrubs.

Alex's scrubs suddenly disappeared, and he was left naked in front of George. George felt his parts touch Alex's, his skin cold compared to the other man's. Alex then embraced George. George was the first one to kiss Alex. The soft of their lips was one. Alex penetrated George's closed lips with his tongue. George felt his own tongue wrap around Alex's. He didn't want it to happen, but he couldn't stop it.

Alex then touched George in a way that George had never been touched before. _By a guy_, at least.

George suddenly woke up, drenched in sweat. He stood up and felt a familiar growth in his boxers. Oh, Alex. His fellow intern who happened to have a major crush on him, _and_ had seen him fully naked. Separate parts at separate times, but naked even so. George didn't look at Alex the way Alex looked at him. Then again, George wasn't gay like Alex.

Still, it felt good to be liked. To be _appreciated_. Even if it was just Alex.

And even if that special touching and kissing had just been a nightmare, or a dream, whatever, it felt _so_ good. It was the best George had felt in a long time. It was the first time George had been touched like that in a long time. Even if it _was_ just a dream, George briefly wondered if the _real_ Alex could touch him like that.

Those words spoken from the day before replayed in George's head.

"_It's big...No. Your penis...Go be a homophobe somewhere else, O'Malley...I didn't want anyone to know. But then I thought, hey, O'Malley seems to be at least bisexual, so why not have a little fun? But no, you completely reject me. And not only am I rejected, I'm also avoided and hated by you. George the homophobic ass...Cute butt, George..."_

So George could accept Alex, but could he like Alex too? No. No way. He wasn't _like that_. Like _Alex_. But was George "at least bisexual", like Alex had said? He didn't know. But if George was asking himself if he was, he probably _was_. Right?


	3. Do I like you like that?

**Title**: Broken Open

**Chapter Three**: Do I like you like that?

**Pairings**: George/Alex

**Summary**: George becomes attracted to Alex.

That night, dreams of Alex and Meredith's hot McDreamy sex had kept him up. When he arrived in the Seattle Grace parking lot, he stared at Alex's back, which was covered by a red sweatshirt. George tried to stay behind Alex, but Alex eventually stepped back to join him.

George faked a smile. "Hey, Alex."

The only thing George was able to think of was the dream he had last night. The amazingly hot dream he had about Alex. Wait, Alex wasn't hot. No, Meredith was hot, not Alex. George wasn't like that, was he? Again, he could be possible. If he was thinking about it, he had to be it.

George decided his sexuality in the matter of two minutes. He smiled again, for _real_ this time. George stopped walking, biting his lip and watching as everyone but Alex walked through the front doors of Seattle Grace Hospital. Alex looked back at George. "You okay, George?"

George smiled again. "Yeah. I'm fine."

George stepped forward and, on his tiptoes, full-on kissed Alex. He put his hands on either side of Alex's face and started using his tongue. Alex wrapped his arms around George. Alex's hands met George's ass, and George jumped a little. He pulled his face away from Alex's, but didn't mind that Alex's hands were still grabbing his ass.

Alex breathed heavily. "Wow. Where did that come from?"

"A dream I had last night. It was--it was you, and it was amazing," explained George. Alex knew exactly what he meant. George looked into Alex's eyes. "I'm bisexual, just like you thought."

George kissed Alex again. He grabbed Alex's ass this time. Alex didn't jump. He must've been used to it.

"George? Alex? What the hell?"

George flushed. He slowly pulled his face away from Alex's to look at Meredith. She stood beside Alex with her arms crossed over her chest. "Seriously, George?"

George blushed. He was aware that his hands were still on Alex's ass, but he didn't give a crap. It was only Meredith. _Only Meredith_...what the hell was happening to him?

He shrugged. "I couldn't stay away."


End file.
